Ais Wallenstein
|-| Level 6 = | Status = Alive | Relatives =Bell Cranel(Husband) | Skill = | Magic = Ariel | Weapon = Desperate | Light Novel = Volume 1 Volume 1 (Sword Oratoria) | Manga = Chapter 1 Chapter 1 (Sword Oratoria) | Anime = Episode 1 | Japanese Voice = | English Voice = |Name = Aiz Wallenstein}} Aizu Wallenstein, also known as the Sword Princess, is a First-Class Adventurer and a key member of the Loki Familia. Among the small fraction of First-Class Adventurers, she is considered one of the strongest. Appearance Aizu is considered a very beautiful woman with long blonde hair, golden eyes, and a slender body. She can usually be spotted with knight-like outfit consisting of a metal headband while wearing a blue backless outfit and metal leg plate. Personality Aizu is a quiet and silent person who doesn't talk much, and is bad at expressing her feelings through words. Aizu shown to be serious and merciless toward monsters during her missions in the dungeon, but unlike her teammate, Bete, she doesn't look down on the weak. Aizu is believed to be an airhead, namely due to her quiet nature. Aizu is very strong-willed, doing everything to reach her goal---"to become even stronger". Aizu appears to be somewhat clueless toward people confessing their love toward her, and rejects anyone asking for courtship. She also tends to react violently whenever someone does anything remotely perverted to her (For example, her Goddess Loki). History Aizu entered Loki’s Familia at the age of 7. In the underground dungeon she carried everybody’s luggage. Aizu was able to reach Level 2 within a year, and became the fastest person to reach Level 2 at that time, until Bell Cranel broke that record. Plot Sword Oratoria Aizu took part in the Loki Familia dungeon expedition. During a battle against an army of monsters in the 49th floor of the dungeon, Aizu saved Lefiya from a monster who managed to break through the front lines. Wishing to be stronger, she then proceeded to kill monsters one after another, much to the amazement of her comrades. After some time, Finn calls her back and Riveria, having finished her incantation, destroys the army with her Flame Magic Sword Laevateinn.Sword Oratoria Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 11-19 After the battle, Aizu was asked by Finn to report to him at the 50th floor camping ground. The Captain, Riveria and Gareth Landrock talked about her actions at the battlefield and reminded her that the dungeon is an unpredictable place and that the other members are not as capable as her. After being dismissed, Aizu ran into Lefiya and the Hiryute sisters and the group decided to hold a cooking contest with Tiona winning. When Tiona expressed her concern that Aizu was being reckless and was putting herself in unnecessary danger, Aizu apologized and told the group that she only want to be stronger. The group then decided to get stronger together.Sword Oratoria Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 20-47 Aizu, Tiona, Tione and Lefiya were picked by Finn to participate in collecting the water from Cadmus Spring in fulfillment of a request from the Dian Cecht Familia.Sword Oratoria Manga: Chapter 1, Page 49 Volume 1 When Bell was cornered by a Minotaur and was facing a near-death experience, Aizu came and defeated it. In the evening, she went to the to have a celebration regarding the completion of an with . Little did she know that he was there. Soon, a beastman youth started talking bad about the boy she saved, The boy, after hearing it, ran out of the restaurant. Seeing him and hearing his name, she too followed him out but stopped at the entrance while seeing the boy disappear. Loki came along to rest on her, but feeling Loki touching her body uncomfortable, she gave the Goddess a slap. During the time Loki and Freya had a meeting, she was brought along since Loki wanted to date her. While the meeting was held, she just stood there quietly waiting and gazing at the two Goddesses. Shortly after, Freya suddenly left the place, and she just stared out the window while leaving Loki in a state of confusion. While on the date with Loki, there heard the news of the escaped monsters from Eina and the guild members. With Loki asking Aizu to help, they did assist in defeating the monsters except the Silverback. Enquiring of the Silverback, they heard it was killed by one hit by a white-haired boy(Bell). Then, Aizu saw the boy running past her carrying a girl in his arms. Volume 2 Magic |Ariel | * This magic allows the power of the wind to focus around the body and weapon to act both as offense and defense. ** Grants godspeed and be able to cut apart everything for offense. ** Deflects things that are normally indefensible, corrosive liquids for example, for defense. * Chant Text : [''' ''']. }} Skills Trivia *Rumoured to have 1000 failed courtships. *Aizu favorite food is creamy red bean potato croquettes. References